nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Still Alice
'"Still Alice" '''is the thirteenth episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 154th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 27, 2015. In the episode, The assassin comes to Sawyer Gulch to finish the deed. The town scrambles to bring another Killer to justice. The Episode MORGUE Alice Stall washed off a scalpel and set it neatly back on her tray. She turned to the stack of letters on her desk. She opened the largest one. Dozens of photographs tumbled out. She peered at them, confused. But her confusion quickly evaporated in favor of horror. Sheer horror. They were pictures of a body. Of a crime scene. One she remembered. Ten years ago. In Torrance. She was leaving her home. And there the woman was, getting stabbed on the street. The killer had made eye contact and ran. But then there was contact. Alice opened the bottom drawer of her desk and removed a pre-packed suitcase. It had rested in the desk for nearly five years. She called Landon, but it went to voicemail. She shed a tear when she saw heard his answering machine. She hoped she would live long enough to tell him how she felt. She left him one final message. Grabbing her suitcase, she ran outside. The last thing she remembered was the sword. The assassin dropped Alice's head in the bag next to Christie's. He phoned his boss again to ensure the job was done. He then walked across the Square and deposited the heads into a mailbox. The assassin returned to his car. The sun was rising. He checked his computer; the payments had been transferred. He pulled out of the Square. He sighed in relief. It was over. He did what was asked of him. And his life was spared. And his family's. All because of one night. That night years ago. In Torrance. He was hunting in the woods. And there the man was. Being strangled. The Killer made eye contact and ran. But there was contact. There was always contact. The assassin approached the Watermill. He could see the town's exit. But there was a gunshot. And the assassin was killed. The car crashed into the Watermill, where it rested until the next morning when it was found by the police. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Landon saw he had one missed call from Alice. She left a voicemail, but he was already passing by her house. He knocked on the door. No answer. "Hello, stranger!" someone said behind Landon. It was Sabrina, walking on the sidewalk. "Hey!" Landon said, giving Sabrina a hug, "Good to see you!" "And you," Sabrina said, "What brings you to Alice's house? Is she ill?" "No," Landon said, "She called me. Thought I'd pop in first before calling her back, since I'm right here." "That's nice," Sabrina said. She paused. "Did you hear about Christie?" she asked. Landon frowned. "No, what?" "She's missing again," Sabring said. "Good God," Landon said, "What is she up to?" "Who knows?" Sabrina said, shrugging. She vacillated on her feet. "Listen," she said, "I know I've said otherwise in the past...but would you want to get dinner sometime?" Landon blushed. "Oh!" he said, smiling. "It's not ladylike to ask a man out, I've heard," Sabrina said, "But I can't go around pretending like I'm prim and proper about any of this. People have died and I helped solved the case and my boyfriend was cheating on me and you're the only person who is normal." "Friday night," Landon said, "Is that good?" Sabrina stared into Landon's eyes. "What's wrong with tonight?" FINALLY, Landon screamed in his head. He eagerly nodded. Landon's phone vibrated. Silas was calling. "Sheriff," Landon said, "What can I do you for?" "Where's Alice?" Silas said. "Alice?" Landon said, "She's probably at the morgue. She's not home." "No," Silas said, "She's not at the morgue. And there's something here. A file. There are pictures of a murder scene from Torrance." "Torrance?" Landon said, "Why would she have pictures of that?" "Dammit," Silas said, "We should have known. I'm sending Oliver over to the house. See if you can find her." "Find her?!" Landon cried, "You don't think...?" "My own wife was murdered while we stood at the bottom of the stairs, doctor," Silas said, "I trust no one. And I suspect everyone. Break down that bloody mortician's door and find her body." "I..." Landon began, but Silas hung up. Landon lowered the phone and saw the voicemail. Landon quickly filled in Sabrina. "Give me the key," she said, "Hurry." Landon fumbled around his keychain until he found Alice's key. Sabrina threw open the door. They started a preliminary sweep, but Landon could hardly focus; his heart was pounding to fast. Too loud. First Isobel. Now Alice? Please... Landon tightened his fists and hoped they wouldn't find Alice here. That she was out on an errand. That she was okay. "Doctor? Sab?" "Oh, good," Sabrina said from the foyer, "the incompetent Deputy is here." "Incompetent?!" Oliver said angrily. "Get to searching, hubby," Sabrina said, "We can't find any dead people. Maybe you can with your oversized ego." Sabrina went outside. Landon sat on Alice's couch. "Please tell me you found her," Landon said to Oliver. Oliver shook his head. "She wasn't in the morgue. No one has seen her after 10pm last night." "Well it's only 9 in the morning now," Landon said, "Hasn't been 24 hours..." "Doesn't matter," Oliver said, "And you know it." Oliver went through the house himself, making notes. "Have you ever been to Alice's house in the evening or night?" he asked. Landon lifted an eyebrow. "We've never had sex, if that's what you mean." "It's not," Oliver said dimly, "I mean have you ever seen her nightly routine?" Landon thought for a moment. "Yes. She's usually home around 6. She'll make dinner, watch some television or read, and make tea before bed." "When is her usual bedtime?" Oliver asked. She's not a freaking child, Landon thought. "Midnight maybe?" he said. Oliver nodded. "Tea hasn't been made in days. The kettle is completely empty and cold. Her bed was not slept in last night. She never came home." Landon felt his world slipping away. Another friend. Potentially gone... "What is Silas going to do?" Landon asked. "Well," Oliver said, "Sheriff Cecil Wannaker arrived today from up north. He's going to help the best he can. He's with Silas and Ophelia. They're trying to find the owner of that pendant." "Oh God," Landon said. He stumbled toward the door. He heard Oliver using the radio. "She's missing," he said, "Sign a search warrant." OPHELIA'S SHOP Ophelia was scanning the drawing Isobel drew in her last minutes. Silas tried to keep himself together, compartmentalize his emotions, but it was near impossible. Cecil kept offering to take over so Silas could mourn with Natalie, but Silas wanted to find Isobel's killer. Today. "This pendant," Ophelia said, "may have a match." "Where?" Cecil said. "There's a special outpost in the Caribbean. I think it's Jamaica. They sell personalized pendants. I'll call them now." Ophelia dialed on her phone and waited for a connection. "Hello," she said, "My name is Ophelia Montana. We're conducting a murder investigation in the United States. No...no...nothing to worry about on your end. We believe our suspect was wearing a pendant on the night of the crime. Yes, one of your pendants. Can I fax you a drawing? Absolutely, I'll hold." Ophelia waved her hand. Cecil sent the drawing through the fax machine. "Hmm?" Ophelia said, lifting the phone back to her ear, "Yes, I'm still here. Do you recognize the pendant? You do?! Oh my, you have a fantastic memory." She paused and listened. "How long ago? Oh. Alright then. Thank you for your time." She turned to the two Sheriffs. "The pendant was sold," she said, "Fifteen years ago. The shop keeper has a photographic memory, luckily for us. He said it was bought from someone traveling on a cruise. It was bought for someone else as a gift." "Was it a man or woman?" Cecil asked. "The shopkeeper said a man bought it, but he said it wasn't for him, but for a friend he met on the cruise. Doesn't do much to narrow it down." "Someone held onto that pendant for nearly twelve years," Silas said, "then wore it to my son's murder." "Let's go," Cecil interjected, "You need rest, Silas. I don't care what you say." Cecil led Silas out the door, waving at Ophelia as he left. Ophelia sat the desk and stared at the computer. A popup appeared. Her background checks on Katherine Devereaux came through. Don't read ahead...Ophelia thought to herself. Take it slow. She began reading. Nothing unusual. Always good to have, Ophelia thought. She printed out the pages and filed them away. One of the pages slipped through the folder and got caught in the filing cabinet door. Ophelia groaned and ripped it out. She flattened it against the metal cabinet. Katherine's picture gleamed at Ophelia. "What are you smiling at?" Ophelia grouched. She skimmed the page. Ophelia drew in her breath. Her mouth dropped open. "Hometown:" the paper read, "Torrance, Arizona." Torrance. Ophelia hastened to the door and darted into the Square. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Cecil Wannaker sighed as he walked back into the town's main drag. Silas was seriously unfit to continue being the Sheriff. At least for the moment. It was a good thing Cecil was called; Sawyer Gulch needed a Sheriff. A proper one. Ophelia threw open her shop door and ran across the Square. She caught the stares of Bryce Johnston. Cecil waved at the young secretary. Bryce opened his mailbox. Bryce recoiled backward and screamed. Two objects fell out, one after the other. Cecil saw to his horror that they were heads. Human heads. APARTMENT COMPLEX Ophelia closed the Devereaux apartment door behind her. She snuck into Katherine's bedroom. She hadn't had much time to unpack. But her jewelry box was promptly displayed on the dresser. Ophelia slid open the top drawer. The silver pendant was inside. Ophelia snatched the necklace and ran into the hallway. But she slammed into Katherine herself. "What! What are you doing?!" Katherine cried. She looked down at Ophelia's hand. The pendant was dangling on its chain. "Did you BREAK IN?!" Katherine screamed. "Stop," Ophelia said, "I know what you're doing. Stop it." Katherine's face broke into a sly smile. "Stop what?" she said menacingly. Ophelia began to pant. "I'm coming back for you," she said. She turned and ran down the hall. Katherine lifted her phone and dialed. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Landon collided with Ophelia, who was running from the apartment complex. "LANDON!" she gasped. She grabbed his wrist and, holding tight, pulled him toward her shop. "Hey!" Landon said, "Let go!" Ophelia looked absolutely terrified. Did she find something...? "Take this," Ophelia said, pushing something into his hand. "What is it?" Landon said, trying to unball his fist. "A note. And my computer password. Listen. Christie and Alice are dead. They were decapitated. And there's going to be more murders. I think I know who it is, but I cannot stay here. I'm leaving." "Leaving?!" Landon cried, "Where?" "Does it matter?" Ophelia said, "Who cares! I'm leaving. It's up to you." Ophelia ran into her shop, snatched a bag, and, with one last look at the doctor, sprinted from the Square in the direction of the bus station. She crashed into Austin and Bryce, apologized quickly, and then ran on. Landon looked at the paper given to him. It was a letter written by Christie to Bryce. Ophelia had written her computer password in the upper corner. Landon sunk onto a bench when he thought of Alice. He suddenly straightened. The voicemail! She had left him a voicemail last night! Landon quickly opened his inbox. "Landon," Alice's voice said, fluttery, "I'm leaving Sawyer Gulch. I hope you'll see me before I'm gone. I really hope I get to see you. Do me a favor and look after the morgue for me...you know how much I hate dust. I...I just...I also wanted to tell you that you've been very special to me. You're my one true friend here." She paused. Landon heard her take a breath. "I'm sort of in love with you and I know you're going to take that the wrong way and think I'm crazy but I've known you for five years now and I've never been able to work up the nerve to say anything but I am now because I don't know what the future holds and I don't think it's going to be good." Another pause. Landon was crying. "Goodbye, Landon," Alice said. The voicemail ended. Landon put his head in his hands and screamed in anguish. DEVEREAUX APARTMENT "Nothing was taken, miss," Cecil said, "Unless Ophelia knew what she was after. Either way, it's unlike her, I've heard." "Thank you," Katherine said, "You came quickly." "A Sheriff is always on duty," Cecil said. He sighed. "I'm sorry for Ophelia's behavior. I'm sure she'll apologize to you soon. Keep yourself safe. We might have to initiate a lockdown." "Quite right," Katherine said, looking past Cecil into the Square below. LANDON'S APARTMENT "You wanted to see me?" Sabrina asked, walking into the apartment. Landon was hunched over the table. A crumpled paper was in front of him. "Read this," he said, passing it to her, "Aloud." Sabrina cleared her throat. "My darling Bryce," she began and smirked, "I'm leaving town. I've been threatened by someone I've been running from for a very long time." Sabrina stopped. "When was this written?" she asked. "Right before Christie left two days ago," Landon said. Sabrina turned back to the paper. "I'm going to Torrance," she continued, "Where I'm catching a flight to Canada. From there, I'm going to Europe for a new life. But it's important you know what happened to me. You have to understand." Sabrina turned over the page and continued, "Years ago, while I was living in Torrance, I saw a man get stabbed in an ally. His name was Skai Desmond. I ran from the murderer, but somehow my identity was learned. I was contacted every month since then with a death threat to keep quiet, which I have done. But then I received a phone call to return to Torrance. There, I was instructed through a payphone to kill Father Atticus Kelly, which I could not do. I simply could not bring myself to commit murder. When Father Kelly was arrested, I was called to be told I failed. I was tasked with killing Alice Stall instead." Sabrina gasped. "This is sick!" she said, "Who's orchestrating this?!" "I don't know," Landon said, "she doesn't even mention the gender of the voice on the phone." "Bryce," Sabrina read, "Protect Alice. She holds crucial information against the Killer. We all do. And whatever you do, find that pendant." Sabrina set down the letter. "This is huge," she said, "We should tell Silas." "Ophelia might have found the pendant," Landon said. "We should tell Silas," Sabrina repeated. "I saw Ophelia holding the pendant," Landon said, "When she gave me this." Sabrina's eyebrows shot to her forehead. "Ophelia gave you this?" "Yeah," Landon said, "She ran into me outside the apartments. That's her computer password in the corner." "Why?" Sabrina said. Landon shrugged. "We're going to have to find out." They stared at each other for a while. "Landon," Sabrina said, sitting carefully, "What was Ophelia doing in the apartment complex?" "I don't know," Landon said. "Katherine Devereaux was talking to the police about a break-in. Was it Ophelia?" Landon inhaled. "Oh God," he said, "Did Ophelia find the pendant...in Katherine's apartment?" "Okay," Sabrina said, "Just hypothetical. But what if Katherine killed Jet? What if she killed Isobel?" Landon thought for a while, piecing evidence together. "She might have..." PRISON Atticus Kelly prayed for forgiveness. He asked for strength. Standing, he went to meet his visitor. His last visitor. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Alice Stall was killed in this episode. Both her head and Christie's head were deposited in Bryce's mailbox. Alice, Christie, and the assassin of the two girls all witnessed murders in Torrance, Arizona, ten years ago. Christie's disappearance in "Cardiff" was her going to Torrance to avoid being killed. She was then instructed to kill Father Kelly. When she failed, her task shifted to Alice. Alice confessed her love for Landon over the voicemail she left him before she died. The search for the pendant reached a dead end. Ophelia fled town. Sabrina and Landon began to speculate if Katherine is the Killer. Trivia *The episode's title is derived from the 2014 movie Still Alice. It is the same movie on which Alice's name is based. *This episode reveals which state Sawyer Gulch is in. It's Arizona. *This is the only episode of the season to not feature Austin in a major role. *This episode featured the smallest percentage of main cast appearances. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes